Your eyes
by giantssi
Summary: Kau tak harus menjadi sosok namja yang hebat, Setiap orang juga perlu menangis jangan bersedih aku disini bersama mu. /KaiHun/Yaoi/BoysLove/don't like don't read/RnR please


Main cast : Kim jongin – Oh Sehun

Rating : T

Summary : Kau tak harus menjadi sosok namja yang hebat, Setiap orang juga perlu menangis jangan bersedih aku disini bersama mu

* * *

~~~ Miracle ~~

Xoxo Art Shool, Sekolah dimana para murid kalangan atas yang bernimba ilmu disana. Termasuk halnya dengan Oh Sehun, tidak dia bukanlah siswa yang bisa disamakan dengan murid lainya disekolah itu. Kelas atas? Dia hanya seoarang namja biasa dengan tingat kecerdasan tinggi yang mendapatkan beasiswa setelah lulus dari Junior High Schol nya. Tapi disinilah dia, menangis dibawah pohon yang berada dibelakang sekolahnya. Menurutnya, hanya disini tempat yang bisa membuat nya merasakan ketenangan tanpa diusik oleh siswa yang derajatnya lebih tinggi darinya. Pikiranya hanya satu kenapa hanya karena latar belakang keluarganya yang sederhana mereka terus mencemohnya?

"Appa.. hiks.. maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjadi namja yang kuat, aku selalu saja menangis. Appa.. aku tau tuhan selalu adil dan selalu menjaga ku.. apa kau tenang disana Appa? Ak- hiks" Tidak dia tidak bisa melanjutkan rintihanya, terlalu menyakitkan, sesak di dadanya memori tentang Appa nya yang mengajarkan dia agar menjadi namja yang kuat seolah menambah beban pikiranya. Tetesan matanya sesekali turun membasahi telapak tangan yang tertumpu dipahanya. Larut akan pikiranya, dia tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan bertahan disitu

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini? Namja kecilku." lirih seorang pemuda melihat apa yang tak jauh dihadapanya. Pandangan nya menatap sosok itu lembut akan tetapi menyiratkan kepedihan disana seoalah ikut merasakan kesedihan sosok itu. Mungkin ini saatnya …

#SKIP TIME

Tidak mau terpuruk karena kesedihanya, Sehun kembali kekelasnya. Duduk di bagian belakang sendiri, ya dia sudah terbiasa. Lamunanya terhenti ketika kim seongsaenim masuk ke kelas dengan membawa seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut coklat kemerahanya yang indah. Tapi apa penting untungnya? "Nah, anak – anak. Saya membawa teman baru untuk kalian, dia pindahan dari jepang dan pindah kesini un-" "Sudahlah seongsaenim cepat diperkenalkan saja, terlalu lama jika terlalu mendetail seperti itu" Sela seorang Murid berpostur cukup tinggi dengan muka dibilang cukup tampan akan tetapi cukup menjadi Virus dikelasnya. Ya siapa lagi kalo buka Park Chanyeol "Hei chanyeol, tidak sopan jika ada orang yang berbicara menyela. Yasudah anak muda perkenalkan dirimu" seongsaenim berucap dan member intruksi kepadanya calon murid baru disampingnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong, Kim Jongin imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai saja." Kai memperkenalkan diri dengan membungkuk kepada teman – teman barunya.

"Wah, dia sangat tampan!"

"Bibirnya.. aaa oppa" riuh yeoja yeoja dikelas nya, yah mengaggumi ketampanan Kai memanglah bukan hal yang jarang

"Diam anak – anak! Jongin. Ah maksudku kai, sebaiknya kau duduk dibangku belakang yang kosong, disamping Oh Sehun. disana." Ujar seongsangnim kepada sehun seraya menunjuk bangku yang dia maksud

"Ne~ Seongsangnim." Jawab Kai, berjalan dengan pasti menuju tempat dimana ia harus duduk.

"Annyeong~ Oh Sehun imnida," melihat sehun duduk disampingnya Sehun berucap memperkenalkan dirinya. Ramah pada teman baru tidak masalah bukan? Walaupun dia bisa menjadi teman – teman lainya.

"Oh Sehun? semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik" ucap sehun seraya menoleh pada Sehun tapi .

DEG

'Mata itu.. aku pernah melihatnya, dimana? Kapan? Kenapa aku merasa begitu merindukanya? Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja?' beribu pertanyaan masuk kedalam otak Sehun seolah _de javu_ yang mempermainkanya saat ini

"Sehun ah~ kenapa kau melamun?" Ucap Kai sambil menepuk bahu Sehun, serentak Sehun terlonjak kaget kembali dari dunia lamunanya "Ah.. tidak," jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sehun

"Begitu, syukurah." Berbeda dengan jawabanya, sehun berpikir apa Sehun sudah bisa mengingatnya? Hati keil nya berharap satu titik dimana Sehun bisa mengenali Mata nya.

Tbc~

* * *

Lanjut atau delete?


End file.
